Twinkle Little Stars
by Little Yoonjo
Summary: Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky... Kau tahu kenapa lagu ini selalu sukses membuat bulu kudukku meremang...? Akan kuberitahu kenapa... -Baekhyun-
1. Chapter 1

_Twinkle Little star_

_Cast: Baekhyun_

_Genre : Horror, Mystery_

_(All Baekhyun POV)_

_Aku menatap tulisan di jendela yang kutulis dari uap panas mulutku. Titik-titik_  
_hujan di luar yang menetes ke jendela seolah memberi latar yang suram untuk_ _tulisan itu. Menambah suram suasana hatiku._  
_Aku menatap ruang putih yang mengurungku selama seminggu terakhir ini._  
_Dinding-dindingnya pucat, hanya berhias jam besar dari besi yang_  
_mengeluarkan satu-satunya bunyi di ruangan ini dan TV yang jarang_  
_kunyalakan. Beberapa sofa di simpan di dekat pintu masuk, yang berukuran_  
_sedang cukup besar untuk seorang dewasa tidur._

_Aku menoleh, dan menatap tirai berwarna hijau muda yang mengelilingiku,_  
_kadang ditutup kalau sudah malam dan dibuka pada pagi hari. Tak terlalu_  
_berpengaruh menurutku, karena toh tak ada yang ingin kulihat, atau kudengar._  
_Di hadapanku berdiri tegak sebuah pintu yang menuju ke kamar mandi. Untuk_  
_alasan yang aku sendiri tak mengerti, aku tak menyukai keberadaan pintu itu._  
_Apalagi letaknya tepat di depan tempat tidurku. Kurasa kau mengerti_  
_maksudku._

_Intinya tempat ini hanyalah sebuah ruang kosong yang bersih, bahkan terlalu_  
_bersih sampai nyaris tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya. Kecuali aku,_  
_itupun kalau aku masih hidup beberapa hari lagi._  
_Suara pintu diketuk membuyarkan lamunanku. Dengan cepat kuhapus tulisan_  
_suram di jendela tadi, dan dengan enggan menatap wanita berbaju putih yang_  
_kini memasuki kamarku sambil tersenyum._

_"Selamat pagi Baekhyun. Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"tanyanya sambil_  
_meletakkan baki abu-abu kecil yang sedari tadi ia bawa._  
_Aku memaksakan diriku untuk tersenyum, "Baik" jawabku singkat._

_Bohong, aku tidak baik-baik saja. Napasku agak sesak ketika bangun tadi,_  
_dan kepalaku pening sekali. Tapi aku tahu, kalau aku mengakui itu, mungkin_  
_hari ini akan aku habiskan dengan selang-selang yang nyaris melilit seluruh_  
_tubuhku dan beberapa tes lagi._

_Pandanganku beralih ke piring putih mini yang berisi pil dan tablet berwarnawarni di atas baki abu-abu tadi. "Masih belum dikurangin ya,_  
_jumlahnya?"tanyaku sambil mengernyit._

_Suster itu tersenyum pahit. _

_"Kan biar cepat sembuh"._

_Setelah sarapan pagi yang luar biasa hambar tadi, rasanya sepasukan obatobatan ini bisa kuanggap sebagai pencuci mulut. Setidaknya obat yang_  
_berwarna merah itu rasanya mirip-mirip stroberi. Atau aku ingin_  
_menganggapnya begitu. Entahlah._  
_Aku adalah seorang pengidap jantung koroner. Sejak kecil aku memang sudah_  
_terbiasa bolak balik rumah sakit untuk perawatan, dan sampai sekarang aku_  
_belum menemukan donor yang tepat. Jadi beginilah nasibku, istirahat di rumah_  
_kalau aku berbohong tentang sesak yang semakin sering aku rasakan, dan_  
_kembali masuk rumah sakit kalau aku bahkan sudah tak sanggup lagi_  
_berbicara._

_3 w eeks ago_  
_Setelah memastikan aku menegak semua obat yang diberikan, suster itu_  
_membuka tirai hijauku lalu membuka jendela. Katanya cuaca sedang bagus,_  
_dan aku perlu menghirup udara segar. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka menghirup_  
_udara rumah sakit yang bau alkohol. Tapi setelah udara berbau pinus dan air_  
_hujan itu menghambur masuk kamarku, kurasa aku akan membiarkannya_  
_sebentar lagi._

_Tak lama kemudian suster itu memeriksa temperaturku, dan akhirnya keluar_  
_dari kamar setelah untuk keseribu kalinya mengingatkanku untuk menekan_  
_tombol darurat kalau aku merasa ada yang salah. Iya, ada yang salah dengan_  
_TV-nya. Tidak ada saluran TV kabel. Dan koki rumah sakit ini jelas bermasalah_  
_dengan indra pengecapnya. Apa mereka mau membereskan itu?_

_Aku menegakkan sandaran dudukku dan mengambil novel fantasi yang_  
_kemarin diberikan oleh temanku yang sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Dengan_  
_bosan kuperhatikan sampul plastiknya yang masih mengkilap dan judulnya_  
_yang dicetak besar dengan huruf menonjol_

_Aku menarik napas dan mulai membuka halaman pertama ketika sesuatu_  
_menggelinding masuk ke dalam kamarku, bergulir ke dekat tempat tidur._  
_Benda itu adalah sebuah bola pastik berukuran sedang berwarna kuning cerah_  
_dan bergambar matahari yang tersenyum._

_Aku melihat ke arah pintu kamarku yang ternyata terbuka sedikit, menunggu_  
_seseorang untuk masuk dan mengambil bola itu._  
_Benar saja. Ujung sepatu berwarna putih muncul di sudut pintu yang tertutup tak_  
_lama kemudian. Dilihat dari modelnya, itu sepatu milik anak perempuan._  
_Sepertinya anak ini anak yang pemalu. Aku menunduk sedikit untuk mengambil_  
_bola itu dan memanggilnya._  
_"Ini bolamu kan?" panggilku. _

_Tak ada jawaban._

_ "Ambillah, nanti kau tak punya_ _mainan lagi"_

Sepatu itu masih tetap berada di tempatnya, di sudut bawah pintu yang

tertutup.

Aku memutar bola mataku. Sungguh aku sedang malas beramah

tamah dan meladeni siapapun untuk bermain apapun.

Dengan tidak sabar ku lempar bola itu ke luar ruangan, dan seketika itu pula

sepatu itu menghilang.

Aku mendengus kesal dan kembali membaca novelku. Lain kali akan kuminta

susternya untuk menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan berusaha melihat jarum jam di hadapanku

yang kini masih berbayang. Aku menyipitkan mataku agar bisa lebih fokus, dan

akhirnya berhasil melihat waktu saat ini: jam 11 lewat 15 menit.

Aku membuka tirai jendelaku dan melihat langit yang sudah gelap. Aku baru

tersadar kalau aku sudah tertidur selama 7 jam. Nanti malam mungkin aku

akan terjaga sampai lewat tengah malam.

Aku menguap lebar dan tiba-tiba merasa lapar. Kuambil biskuit yang tadi sore

dibawakan Mom. Ia begitu terburu-buru sehingga hanya sempat setengah jam

menjengukku dan membawakan beberapa kantong makanan. Aku sih sudah

terbiasa, tapi mau tak mau aku merasa kasihan juga padanya.

Sejak bercerai dengan Ayah, ia harus berjuang habis-habisan untuk

menghidupi keluarga. Aku tahu persis itu, karenanya aku tak pernah protes

kalau waktu beliau untukku harus dibatasi porsinya.

Remah-remah biskuit bertaburan di bajuku. Kutepuk-tepuk pelan agar remahremah itu jatuh dengan sendirinya, ketika lagi-lagi sesuatu menggelinding ke

dekat tempat tidurku.

Bola kuning cerah yang sama dengan yang tadi siang kulihat.

Jengkel, kulihat ke arah pintu, dan kudapati pintu itu tertutup dengan rapat.

Dahiku mengerut. Darimana datangnya bola itu kalau begitu?

Dengan mengerahkan sisa energi yang bisa kukumpulkan, aku berusaha

memanjangkan lenganku untuk mengambil bola kuning cerah yang kini berhenti

menggelinding tepat di sebelah kananku.

Tanganku akhirnya berhasil menggapai bola itu (walau dengan sedikit

gemetar).

Rasanya dingin dan lentur, tekstur khas bola plastik.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat sekelebat bayangan, dan sesosok tangan mungil putih

pucat keluar dari bawah tempat tidur dan mengenggam pergelangan tanganku.

Aku menjerit keras dan menarik tanganku secepatnya. Lalu kembali membuka

mataku.

Mimpi.

Mimpi?

Mimpimimpimimpi!

To be Continued.

GIMANA? ._. RnR ya ^^) /


	2. Chapter 2

Twinkle Little Stars

-chapter 2-

Cast :Baekhyun

Genre : Horror, Mystery

Nothing to say, just enjoy reading :)

Dialah si pemilik bola kuning.

Tanpa sadar tubuhku condong ke depan, dan aku merasa beberapa helai

rambutku tertarik ke belakang, entah tersangkut apa.

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara nyanyian yang sangat pelan, nyaris seperti

berbisik. Agak samar dan tak jelas, seperti jenis suara yang kau dengar dari

kaset lama yang diputar di radio kuno. Tapi aku mengenal nada ini. Aku sering

mendengarnya.

"...star.

How I...

what...are"

Bulu kudukku mendadak berdiri. Rambutku tertarik lagi, tapi kali ini aku dalam

posisi diam, dan rambutku ditarik oleh sesuatu di belakangku. Sesuatu di

dinding yang kusenderi.

"Above

...high..

.diamond..."

Suara nyanyian itu kini terdengar jelas berbisik di telingaku. Kurasakan hawa

dingin mengaliri punggungku.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah bangun?"

Suara Mom yang baru masuk ke kamarku membuatku tersentak kaget. Aku

segera membalik dan tak melihat apapun di dinding. Dinding itu putih pucat

seperti biasa, dengan bekas jamur samar.

Dengan cepat aku mencari gadis kecil pemilik bola tadi. Ia sudah tak berada

di bawah pohon. Juga tak ada di bangku taman. Ia tak ada dimana-mana. Ia

sudah menghilang.

Aku ingin pindah kamar sekarang juga.

Dan ternyata aku tak bisa pindah kamar. Ada bencana alam terjadi di dekat

sini, dan rumah sakit sedang penuh sekali. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan

dengan terpaksa harus dirawat di bangsal untuk sementara.

Aku bisa saja bersikeras untuk pindah dan memaksa salah satu pasien yang

tidak punya penyakit jantung untuk bertukar kamar denganku. Tapi apa yang

harus kukatakan sebagai alasannya? Ada hantu gadis kecil dengan bola

plastik kuning yang suka menggangguku?

Beruntung, malam ini Mom akan menginap untuk menjagaku. Sebenarnya aku

malu untuk mengakui ini, karena aku tak mau disangka penakut. Tapi aku lega

karena setidaknya ada orang lain bersamaku malam ini.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Mom dengan kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya, menatap layar laptop-nya dengan mimik serius.

Sepuluh jarinya berkletak-kletik tanpa henti seolah ingin menghancurkan

keyboard malang itu dalam hitungan menit.

Rupanya Mom sadar kalau aku memperhatikannya. Ia mendongakkan

wajahnya, dan tersenyum lelah.

"Belum tidur?" tanyanya dengan suara merdu yang kurindukan.

"Belum ngantuk" jawabku.

"Kau mau kubelikan sesuatu? Makanan? Buku lagi?"

"Gak usah, Mom. lanjutin aja kerjaannya. Aku cuma mau melihatmu Mom."

Mom tersenyum kembali, kali ini ada rasa bersalah di raut wajahnya.

Untungnya dia cukup mengenalku, tahu persis bahwa aku akan marah kalau ia

minta maaf dan mengelus-elus kepalaku seperti anak kecil. Jemarinya kembali

mengahajar tuts keyboard tanpa ampun dan pandangannya fokus ke layar.

Penyakitku ini turunan dari keluarga Mom, bukan karena aku suka merokok

atau karena aku kebanyakan makan makanan siap saji. Makanya ia suka

merasa bersalah, karena anak laki-laki normal seumurku seharusnya belum

pulang ke rumah jam segini, sedang bermain di game centre dengan temantemannya, atau sedang kencan dengan gadis yang diincarnya di klub pemandu

sorak.

Tapi tidak, aku harus terbaring di rumah sakit karena ada yang menyumbat

pembuluh darah koronerku.

Seharusnya anak lelaki seumurku bahkan tidak tahu apa itu koroner.

Pelan-pelan, mataku terasa berat. Memperhatikan Mom bekerja memang

bukan kegiatan yang paling menyenangkan di seluruh dunia. Maka tak heran

kalau tak lama kemudian aku menyerah pada kantuk dan aku pun larut dalam

tidur.

TIK TAK TIK TAK

Aku selalu menganggap bunyi jam itu sangat berisik, terutama kalau tak ada

bunyi lain di sekelilingmu.

Dengan pandangan kabur, aku membuka mataku. Jam menunjukkan pukul 2

pagi. Aku mengerjapkan mataku, berusaha membuatnya fokus.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan seseorang keluar dari dalamnya. Seseorang

berupa sesosok bayangan hitam kabur yang berjalan mendekatiku.

"Mom?" tanyaku dengan suara parau.

Alih alih menjawab, sosok itu berhenti tepat di depanku dan mendesis pelan

berusaha menenangkan.

"Ssst"

Mom aneh sekali. Kalau memang ingin menenangkanku kan tak perlu

mendesis seperti pencuri begitu. Tinggal jawab pertanyaanku saja apa

susahnya.

Aku tak habis pikir, dan mencoba kembali tidur ketika kurasakan beban

seseorang menaiki tempat tidurku, dan menimpaku. Mom mau ngapain sih?

Membetulkan lampu?

"Mom? Mom ngap..."

Kata-kataku terhenti ketika kudengar dengkuran halus di sebelahku. Dengan

ngeri kutatap Mom yang tertidur di sofa dekat pintu masuk, masih dengan

kacamata menempel di wajahnya.

Jantungku berdetak keras, sampai sakit rasanya. Orang – atau mungkin

sekarang lebih tepat kusebut sebagai sesuatu – itu masih menimpaku, aku

bisa merasakan bebannya di kakiku.

Kemudian, suara samar tadi kembali terdengar. Suara bisikan yang terdengar

dari kaset tua itu menyenandungkan lagu yang sama dengan tadi siang.

"Little...

wonder...

are..."

Kurasakan beban itu merangkak, bergerak di atas tubuhku, mendekat ke

wajahku. Suara nyanyian itu terdengar semakin dekat.

"AAAAHHH!"

Dengan panik kusibakkan selimut itu dan kuhempaskan ke lantai. Sambil

terengah-engah, kuberanikan diri untuk melihat entah apa yang menimpaku

tadi.

Selimut yang kulempar teronggok begitu saja di lantai. Tak ada tanda-tanda

sesuatu yang bergerak di dalamnya, entah itu cicak atau sesuatu yang lebih

besar.

Kurasakan sesak mulai menyerang dadaku. Setengah megap-megap, aku

mengambil pil kecil putih yang selalu kuminum kalau tiba-tiba jantungku kumat.

Kusandarkan diriku ke dinding sambil menutup mata. Kuambil napas pelanpelan sambil mencoba mengaturnya.

Ada yang salah di sini. Tak mungkin gadis kecil itu terus menggangguku kalau

tidak ada maksudnya. Entah karena aku mengusiknya (walau pada

kenyataannya aku nyaris tak pernah meninggalkan tempat tidurku), atau

karena...

Lamunanku buyar ketika aku mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka perlahan.

Mengerahkan semua keberanian yang kupunya sambil tetap mengatur napas,

kubuka kedua mataku perlahan.

Pintu kamarku terbuka pelan. Dan sebuah bola plastik kuning memantul

masuk.

Keringat dingin menetes dari dahiku. Setiap lambungan bola rasanya setara

dengan satu detak jantungku. Akhirnya bola itu berhenti memantul dan berhenti

di dekat kolong tempat tidurku. Aku menelan ludah, menunggu pemilik bola itu muncul.

Dan itu dia, kaki bersepatu putih itu kembali muncul di sudut pintu. Namun kali

ini, jemari mungil pucat ikut menemaninya, memegang daun pintu seolah

pemiliknya akan mengintip ke dalam.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku bergegas menuju pintu untuk melihat gadis kecil

misterius itu dan yang kudapatkan di ambang pintu adalah rasa sakit yang luar

biasa di kepalaku. Rasanya ada yang menusuk-nusuk mata dan tengkukku

dengan jarum-jarum besar.

Aku meremas kerah piyamaku dengan keras, seolah-olah dengan cara itu rasa

sakit kepala keparat ini bisa lenyap. Aku nyaris muntah, ketika aku berhasil

membuka mata dan melihat pemandangan yang aku yakin bukan

pemandangan yang seharusnya aku lihat.

Bagaikan menonton film dengan layar raksasa, bangsal rumah sakit yang

biasanya bernuansa hijau, kini berwarna hitam putih. Kadang bangsal itu

berkerak dan berkeretak, persis seperti ketika menonton film tahun 1920'an.

Bangsal itu sangat sepi, kuperkirakan adegan hitam putih ini terjadi di malam

hari. Suasananya begitu hening. Namun tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan oleh suara

jeritan di dalam kamarku – yang kini sudah berwarna hitam putih juga.

Seorang gadis kecil berpiyama bergerak dengan gerakan aneh di tempat

tidurnya, berkelojotan dengan mata membelalak lebar dan mulutnya

mengeluarkan busa. Seorang suster berusaha mati-matian menahan tubuh

gadis itu agar tidak terlempar dari tempat tidur.

Sebagian tubuh gadis itu kuperhatikan lebih hitam dari bagian tubuh lainnya.

Dokter yang menanganinya tampak panik.

"Sepertinya carbamazepine-nya. SJS, bagaimana ini Dok?" tanya suster

dengan nada yang tak kalah panik.

Gadis kecil itu tak berhenti kejang-kejang, dan walau mukanya membengkak

dan menghitam, aku tahu persis bahwa itu gadis yang pernah melihatku dari

bawah pohon. Bola kuning yang selalu ia mainkan pun ada di kamar itu.

"Hidrokortison!"seru dokter itu cepat.

Suster itu berlari keluar melewatiku. Aku meringis ngeri melihat keadaan gadis

mungil itu. Kejangnya perlahan reda, hanya kepala-nya yang sesekali tersentak

kuat. Tapi tak lama kemudian lengannya yang sedari tapi mengepal kuat, kini

terkulai lemah di pinggir tempat tidur.

Suster itu kembali dengan cepat sambil membawa nampan, namun ia berhenti

ketika ia melihat dokter menutup wajah gadis kecil itu dengan selimut.

To be continued.

RnR ya RnR '-') /


End file.
